The use of passwords to access computers, applications, and online websites and utilities has become commonplace. With the increasing number of password protected services being available via the internet, including email, travel, shopping, banking, and remote computer access, among many others, individuals are tasked with remembering or storing countless log-in ID's and passwords.
A number of password management programs are available to assist with storing passwords. For example, several desktop programs and browser plug-ins are available to store passwords and automatically enter passwords to log-in to websites. While such programs are useful when using one's own personal computer, they do not help when using different computers.
Some applications are available to store passwords on a portable device, such as a USB flash drive, to enable password access on multiple computers. For example, RoboForm2Go allows users to carry all their passwords, contacts, and bookmarks on a USB flash drive. The USB flash drive can be plugged into a PC and the data on the USB flash drive accessed to log into websites or fill in forms. RoboForm2Go can copy password information from the user's computer upon an initial set up of the USB flash drive. KeyChain Password Manager by CyberScrub LLC is a similar password manager program that runs from a user's personal computer or a USB drive. The USB drive synchronizes with the user's personal computer to back up the user's password list. However, RoboForm2Go and KeyChain Password Manager do not include online access to passwords and thus are not useful if you are away from the own computer and lose your USB flash drive.
Handy Password Manager by Novosoft LLC is a portable USB password manager that allows access to personal information on any computer in which the USB flash drive is inserted. Handy Password Manager allows users to keep a database of the personal information on a third party email server. However, this requires that the user specify a particular email server with which they have an account and provide all the associated settings, such as POP3 settings. To use the passwords on a remote computer, the user must download the passwords from the email server and store them on the remote computer. The Handy Password Manager software application must also be downloaded and stored on the remote computer. Thus, Handy Password Manager is not a practical option for quick and secure access to passwords on remote and public computers.
It is therefore desired to provide a password storage system that overcomes the drawbacks in the prior art.